


Come Over To My Clubhouse (We’ll Have A Lot of Fun)

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established kizuna, Multi, experimental satisfaction, implied future treason, teenage experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei and his friends decide a fourth could be fun.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Come Over To My Clubhouse (We’ll Have A Lot of Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Yusei, Crow, and Jack were excited as they led Kiryu back to their “home” or hideout or whatever you wanted to call a condemned apartment. Kiryu had been flirting with them for awhile, especially Yusei, and the three of them had had a conversation about it and made some decisions 

“Here we are.” Yusei said, smiling back at Kiryu as he opened the door.

They walked in and Yusei and his brothers slid off their vests, tossing them onto the counter in the kitchen. Yusei turned around and slid Kiryu’s off for him. Kiryu looked at him questioningly.

Yusei tossed the vest with the others and put his hands on Kiryu’s waist and ran them up his sides under his shirt. 

“You can stop us any time.” Yusei said gently.

“‘Us’?”

Jack and Crow up from behind Kiryu, touching his arms. Yusei leaned in and kissed Kiryu deeply.

“Oh, oh man.” Kiryu said clumsily when they separated. “I think I get it, but to be clear, this is happening? We’re kissing and touching and stuff.” 

Yusei nodded.

“So long as you want to.”

“Like I’d be dumb enough to pass this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that was sort and definitely not satisfying enough for Kiryu. It was stop it there and write a drabble or write another 3k and have to bump the rating. And I’m pressed for time. I might come back to this.


End file.
